


The Lost Bet

by MoviesOccupyMyLife



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Pitch Perfect 2, steca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoviesOccupyMyLife/pseuds/MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Beca gets caught up in a bet with Chloe, and she just so happens to lose.  (Prompt from Tumblr: "You're supposed to talk me out of this" Beca X Stacie, I don't know what their name is!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot for you guys! Enjoy!

Beca shouldn't have made that bet. Why did she make that bet? It doesn't matter now, she lost and she's dreading the consequence.

"You're home! Finally!" Stacie exclaims as Beca walks into their bedroom.

"Did someone miss me?" Beca asks.

"No, I just got bored and I wanted to hang out with some, though, you weren't my first choice."

"Love you too Stacie," Beca rolls her eyes.

Stacie jumps off of the bed and wraps her arms around Beca, peppering her cheek with kisses, "You know I love you."

Beca smiles, "Yeah, yeah."

"Well, why don't you go change, and then we can go out to eat!" Stacie exclaims with a clap of her hands.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Beca asks looking down at herself.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd like to change into something that doesn't scream 'I just came from work', but it's up to you," Stacie shrugs.

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs after I change," Beca says.

Stacie smiles, "You got it!" And she runs downstairs.

Beca and Stacie walk to their favorite restaurant, hand-in-hand.

"I just got the best idea!" Stacie exclaims.

"And what's that?" Beca asks, running her thumb across Stacie's hand.

"We should ask the rest of the Bellas if they want to meet us at a club later," Stacie says.

"That's a great idea," Beca smiles, "Let's give them a call."

Beca watches Stacie on the dance floor, some guy talking to her.

"Whatcha doing?" Chloe pops up.

"Oh, nothing," Beca says.

Chloe follows Beca's gaze, seeing Stacie and the guy.

"Oh, I see," Chloe smiles, "Making sure he doesn't try anything."

Beca looks over at Chloe.

"Let's make a bet!" Chloe exclaims.

"What kind of bet?" Beca asks, eyebrow raising.

"If you like get super jealous or something and end up approaching that guy with Stacie, you get a tattoo of my choice, but if you don't by the time we leave, I get a tattoo of your choice," Chloe suggests.

"That's not really fair on my part, Stacie is my girlfriend and I'm going to get jealous," Beca points out.

Chloe grabs Beca's hand and shakes it, "Too late, you shook on it!"

"What? I didn't even agree!" Beca exclaims.

"Good luck Beca," Chloe smirks and walks away.

"God damn you, Chloe Beale," Beca huffs.

"Look at them Beca," Chloe whispers, "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Nice try Chloe," Beca rolls her eyes.

"Maybe they're talking about what they're going to do later," Chloe nudges Beca.

Beca's eye twitches at the thought and Chloe smiles once she sees Beca reacting.

"Think about it Beca," Chloe starts, "You need to stop them before Stacie ends up in his bed tomorrow morning, after a long, sex filled night."

Beca slams her glass on the table and makes her way over to Stacie and the guy.

"Score," Chloe smiles.

"Hey," Beca says walking up to Stacie.

"Hey Beca, this is Da-"

"-Come dance with me," Beca cuts off, grabbing Stacie and dragging her to the dance floor.

"You ready for that tattoo?" Chloe asks as they leave the club.

Beca sighs, "No."

"Too bad!" Chloe exclaims, "I'm so excited, are you Beca?"

"No."

"Wait, what?" Stacie asks.

"Beca lost a bet, an-"

"-A bet I didn't even shake on!" Beca exclaims.

"And now she has to get a tattoo of my choice!" Chloe finishes.

Stacie looks at Beca, "What was the bet?"

"Oh," Beca says, scratching the back of her neck, "Nothing important."

"If Beca went over to you and that guy you were talking to, she would have to get a tattoo of my choice, and if she didn't, I would have to get a tattoo of her choice," Chloe says with a smirk.

Stacie smiles, "Were you getting jealous?"

Beca's face turns red, "What? Of course not!"

"Then why did you come over and interrupt our conversation?" Stacie asks, a smug look on her face.

"Because I wanted to dance with you," Beca says.

"Oh, I'm sure," Stacie smirks, "Well, it's cute."

"No, not cute!" Beca exclaims.

"Let's do this!" Chloe exclaims.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Beca says as she waits for Chloe to pick out a tattoo.

"We," Chloe says, "Are not doing anything, it's all you."

"Can you please show me what you're going to pick?" Beca asks.

"Nope," Chloe smiles, picking the perfect tattoo.

"Bitch," Beca mutters.

"I heard that!" Chloe exclaims.

"You were meant to!"

"Okay, I'm thinking this," Chloe tells the guy.

"Can I at least choose where it's gonna go?" Beca pleads.

"Yes," Chloe smiles, "It isn't too big either, so you're welcome."

"Okay," Beca lifts up her shirt sleeve and points to her upper arm, "Right here."

"Okay, you ready?" The man asks.

Beca glares at Chloe, "I guess."

"Come on, this is so fun and mysterious!" Stacie exclaims.

"As my girlfriend, you're supposed to talk me out of this!" Beca says, looking at Stacie.

"Yeah, but as Chloe's friend, I'm supposed to support her!" Stacie smiles, draping her arm over Chloe's shoulders.

"Plus, you'll be fine," Chloe states, "Unless you can't handle a little pain?" Chloe pouts.

"I can handle the pain, Beale," Beca says, "But I don't think you'll be able to handle my wrath once this is done."

"Oh wow," Chloe says, "I don't appreciate your threat."

"Good thing it was a promise," Beca grits her teeth.

"Come on baby, lighten up a little," Stacie smiles.

"You're all set," The man says after wrapping it.

"Can I look at it now?" Beca asks, eager to look.

"Yes, go ahead," Chloe smiles.

Beca walks over to the mirror and looks at her upper arm.

"A taco!" Beca exclaims, glaring at Chloe through the mirror.

"Not just any taco," Chloe says, "A taco with a face!"

"Awe, it's so cute," Stacie smiles.

"I know I said I love tacos, but come on, this is not what I meant!" Beca exclaims.

"Now you'll have a taco everywhere you go," Stacie points out.

Beca sighs and stares at the tattoo.

"You love it," Stacie says walking up behind Beca, "I can see it on your face!"

Beca smiles, "Yeah, it isn't too bad."

"Plus, imagine telling other people of how it came to be!" Chloe exclaims.

"Yeah, one hell of a story," Beca rolls her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment as it motivates me to get more out for you guys!   
> ~Movies :)


End file.
